Grim Reaper's Love
by Lemonly Sweet
Summary: On the night of their anniversery, Grim Reaper Elsia Valentina vist her beloved Undertaker, as they relax and enjoy the dark evening. ((I don't own Black butler or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs))


**I'll give an explanation about my OCs and crap later, but for now, enjoy.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight, Miss Adams?" Elsia asked, straightening her round glasses.

Felice nodded as she pushed her thick, straight, milk chocolate brown hair back.

"I'll be fine, Nurse Valentina. I have Pluto."

Pluto barked and nuzzled Felice's cheek. Felice giggled and stroked the young man's silver hair.

"Um, alright. I'm going back to the hospital." Elsia picked up her large velvet carpet bag and opened the bedroom door.

"I'll be back for breakfast tomorrow. I left some tea on the side table for you."

She scratched Pluto's head and kissed him.

"Take care of Miss Adams, Pluto."

…

"Undertaker, Undertaker,

Are you there, Are you there,

Calling from the coffins, creeping from the shadows,

Eternal silence, Eternal Silence,"

Elsia sang to herself as she wrote on spider web patterned card. She placed it in a basket with a bottle of red wine. She walked into a dark room and lit a candle, revealing rows of shelves with jars filled with "borrowed" organs and body parts.

"Now which one would he like?" She scanned the jars with her fingers, her French manicured nails clicking against the cold glass.

Her bright green eyes moved back and forth till she found the perfect selection.

"It's a little cliché, but it'll do."

The grim reaper grinned as she pulled a jar off the shelf. She took a black and white lace ribbon and tied it around the jar and set it in the basket.

"He'll be so pleased," Elsia smiled, picking the basket up and walking out of the abandoned part of the hospital.

…

"Ahhh, such lovely wounds. Don't worry, my dear. I'll make you look even more beautiful than you did in your days of life." The Undertaker cackled at his new "guest".

The door burst open.

"My beloved Undertaker!"

The Undertaker turned around.

"Well if it isn't my lovely Elsia?" The Undertaker laughed as Elsia jumped into his arms.

"Happy Anniversary, my dear!" The female grim reaper kissed the Undertaker's cheek.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot, love." He grinned and ran his long finger nails through her white blond bangs.

Elsia pulled from his arms.

"You just reminded me."

She picked up her basket.

"I brought you a present."

The Undertaker grinned as took the basket from Elsia.

"Why thank you, love." He picked up the jar with the ribbon and grinned even wider.

"It's….it's…. the most beautiful and thoughtful gift ever!" He gazed at the human heart Elsia had brought to him. He hugged her.

"You're ever so welcome dear."

The Undertaker twisted the cork of the wine bottled and poured it into two goblets.

"To our anniversary!" The two reapers clinked glasses and each took a sip.

"Mmmm." The Undertaker wiped his mouth with back of his sleeve.

"Red wine. Just like when we met."

Elsia nodded.

"I never forget."

She picked up a brand new skull sitting on a nearby table. She ran her nails down it.

"Isn't this beautiful? Where did you get it?"

The Undertaker grinned.

"It's a very authentic skull. Got it last night. Came from the skull of an old ruler of a small island. It's a keeper."

He sighed.

"Elsia, what's it like outside London, love?"

Elsia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The Undertaker sighed again.

"It just seems like my only business is here in London. Ever since I retired as a grim reaper I've been a little lonely. Spending everyday preparing bodies for funerals. It gets tiring."

The two were silent for a while, then Elsia smirked.

"Well, it is our anniversary."

The Undertaker turned to her.

"What about it, love?"

Elsia grinned as she slid off her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse. She slowly crept toward him and stroked his face.

"You know what I'm thinking?" She pulled off his hat and untied his scarf.

The Undertaker grinned and pulled off Elsia's glasses.

"Of course, my love."

He put his hands on her waist and Elsia pulled him into the nearest empty coffin.

"Whenever you please," Elsia smirked, with the Undertaker on top of her.

The Undertaker wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And the coffin lid slammed shut.


End file.
